


Partition

by flythroughflames



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flythroughflames/pseuds/flythroughflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driver roll up the partition, please. One-shot. Sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr last week as an exercise in smut writing and writing from a male point of view, mostly for fun. This is based on the Beyoncé song of the same name (hahaha).
> 
> Thanks as always to misshoneywell and nonemoreblack for their sage advice xxxx
> 
> This isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don't own Beyoncé or The Hunger Games.

"But I don't wanna go," Katniss grumbles.

I sigh, rubbing my temples. We've been at this for the past four hours. She's known about this gala for  _weeks_  now. She's had ample time to turn down the invitation. The Mockingjay Foundation for Children's Welfare was having their annual benefit gala tonight, thrown in the honor of their most generous benefactor. Katniss, a steadfast patron of the foundation for years, was this year's honoree.

"Katniss," I start. "This is in your honor. You told me you wanted to go when the invitations were sent out weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go then? I would've turned them down."

"Because I didn't realize it would be recognizing me," she grouses. "I don't want them to throw a party for me for doing what I've been doing for years now! I hate these things. It's just a bunch of self-righteous people kissing each other's asses for being decent human beings. I don't wanna go, Peeta."

I don't disagree with her, but it would be incredibly rude not to show up after saying we would go for weeks. I know it'll be rough to try and reason with her, but I attempt to give it a shot.

"I agree with you, sweetheart, but it would be beyond rude to just not show up. They've been preparing for this for weeks now, and they're doing it to recognize you. I'm sure a lot of people have been working hard to get this ready for tonight," I say, pulling out the big guns. Katniss hates it when people are inconvenienced because of her, so I know she'll seriously consider changing her mind.

I know I'm right, because a worried look flashes over her features.

"Well…" she starts. "I don't want anyone to be troubled by us not showing up…but I  _really_  don't want to go." She looks really upset, torn between her disdain for these events and her own. I hate seeing her like this, so I try to sweeten the deal.

"Tell you what," I say, coming around to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against my chest. "If we go, we don't have to stay the entire time. The event planner emailed me the program; they're doing the award at the very beginning, the rest of the night is just dinner and performances. We can head out as soon the dinner starts, sounds good?"

She's quiet for a moment, pondering my suggestion. "Okay," she mumbles. "But only if you promise we leave immediately after they give me the stupid award."

"I promise," I reply. I turn her around and press a kiss to her pouted lips as a way of saying thank you for being compliant.

I have every intention of keeping the kiss short and sweet, but Katniss clearly has other ideas. She throws her arms around my neck, crushing her lips to mine. I sigh into her mouth, and she takes it as an opportunity to sweep her tongue into my mouth. I moan, savoring and relishing her sweet taste.

Katniss' hands drift down to my ass, squeezing hard, and it snaps me back to reality. As much as I'd love to continue ravishing her, we've got to get ready or else we'll be late.

I break away from her lips and breathe her name, but she's unfazed, moving her lips to trail across my jaw, down my neck, along my collarbones.

"Hmm?" she mumbles, lips pressed underneath my ear.

I gently pull her away from my face. She makes a whining noise in her throat, and I almost consider just forgetting about the stupid gala and letting her continue. The rational side of me takes over, however.

"As much as I'd love to stay home with you and do this, we really gotta go get ready or else we'll be really late. The driver's supposed to be here in, like, an hour. "

"Fine," she huffs, getting up to stalk off to our bedroom to get dressed.

"Hey, don't be like that," I say, playfully swatting her ass. "When we get home, we can pick up where we left off, okay?"

Her eyes light up and her face breaks into a grin.

"I'll hold you to that, Mellark," she replies with a smirk, then scampers off to go get dressed.

I laugh softly and shake my head as I see her run up the stairs. Once I see her disappear into our room to get dressed, I begin getting ready, having laid out my clothes beforehand.

"Katniss!" I call out. "Darius is here! We gotta go!"

I tap my foot impatiently, hands shoved in my pockets. It didn't take me long to get dressed at all. I put on the tux I always wear to formal events, the cufflinks my brother got me for my most recent birthday, and styled my hair so the curls were a little less unruly.

"I'm coming!" I hear her call from the top of the stairs. She bursts out of the room, looking a little harried but otherwise stunning.

She is an absolute vision. Her hair is done up in an elegant twist, showcasing her smooth and slender neck. Her makeup is minimal, just a touch of rouge on her lips, and cheeks, a delicate swipe of mascara on her already lengthy eyelashes. Her dress matches the silvery grey of her eyes, it's a striking metallic creation with a fitted bodice, accentuating the slim lines of her waist and shows off her perfect collarbones. The material swooshes in time with her movements. I know this is one of her designer friend Cinna's creations, and I have to say he's definitely outdone himself.

"What?" she asks, looking at me wryly. She's obviously caught me staring, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I've changed my mind," I say jokingly. "I wanna stay home and rip that dress off of you."

She laughs, a gorgeous, rich sound that I'll absolutely never tire of hearing. "Let's get moving," she says. "We don't wanna keep poor Darius waiting any longer."

I sigh melodramatically, then take her hand and exit the house together. Darius rolls up to our front door as soon as I lock the door, jumps out of the limo, and opens the door so Katniss and I can get in.

Katniss rolls her eyes playfully when he opens the door for us. "You don't have to open the door for us, Darius," she teases. "We're not totally helpless."

Darius flashes us a wide grin. "Force of habit, Mrs. Mellark," he says with a wink.

Once we're all settled, Darius revs the engine and has us on our way. The hotel the gala's being held at is close by, so it shouldn't take too long to get there. Unfortunately, Darius informs us that the normally 25 minute drive is going to double in time, due to severe congestion on the highway. It isn't a big deal, I suppose. Nobody's actually on time for these kind of things.

I catch Katniss watching me from the corner of my eye and give her a cheeky grin. "See something you like?"

"With you, always," she says sincerely, and my heart grows ten times bigger in size. I couldn't love her anymore if I tried.

"You know," I say, taking her hand. "I know you think this award is bullshit, but I'm really proud of you for getting it, Katniss. You're not even 30 and getting awards people twice your age work their entire lives to get. That's really something."

She blushes prettily, kisses our joined hands, then leans forward to give me a kiss. Even after years of being together, I never tire of kissing Katniss. Kissing her is a revelation, her lips never fail to ignite a fire within me. I am utterly addicted to her and can never get enough.

As I continue to kiss her, a wicked thought crosses my mind. I lay her down across the spacious back seat, and move from her lips down to her neck, drinking in each gasp and moan she gives me as I suck on her pulse point. I pull away, abruptly, leaving her groaning with annoyance.

"What are you doing?" she asks, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

"Darius," I call out. Katniss looks at me with questioning eyes, unsure where this is all going.

"Yep, Mr. Mellark?"

"Can you roll up the partition, please? Mrs. Mellark has a really important phone call to make," I say with a smirk.

"Not a problem," he calls out jovially, and rolls up the division between the front seat and the back.

"Why did you say that? I don't have any phone call to make," she says.

I let out a quick laugh, then move my hands from her waist to her legs, dragging the material of her dress up her thighs. She falls silent, regarding me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

I kiss up her legs, dragging my lips along her ankle, her slender thigh, and place a chaste kiss on her hipbone, when I realize something's missing.

"No panties?" I breathe against her hip, dragging my tongue across her hipbone.

She makes a strangled sound, then pants out, "I didn't want any panty

lines."

"You're making my job a lot easier," I purr, parting her thighs. I nuzzle my nose against her pulsing center, breathing in her sweet scent. She's soaked, her arousal coating her delicate folds, flushed with anticipation.

"You never answered my question," she gasps. I look up at her through my eyelashes, an amused look on my face. "Why did you tell Darius to roll up the partition?" I know she knows, she just wants me to say it out loud.

I smirk, dipping my fingers between her legs to part her. "Because," I say lowly. "Darius doesn't need to see me on my knees between your thighs."

And with that, I give her a long lick from top to bottom.

Her response is instantaneous, a keening wail erupting from her throat.

"Shh," I whisper against her. "You've gotta keep it down, we don't want Darius to hear us and get distracted, do we?"

She nods, thighs trembling underneath my hands. And with that, I get to work.

I flick my tongue between her folds, kissing and loving her outer lips with my tongue. I flatten my tongue against her, giving her long, purposeful strokes that have her breathless in pleasure. I capture her clit between my lips and she almost stops breathing, overtaken by the sensation. As I suck on her, I introduce my fingers into the equation, pushing them inside her and curling them against her front wall, earning me low drawn out moan of my name from her lips.

I love doing this for her. I love feeling her fall apart at the slightest touch of my tongue. I drink in everything about the moment, the thrill of potentially getting caught, her intoxicating taste. She's like the last drop of the finest wine in the whole city, and I'm an alcoholic, utterly enraptured by her. I feel myself hardening at her obvious enjoyment, wildly turned on as always by making her feel good. I feel her undulating her hips above my head, short gasps and mewls of satisfaction erupting from her throat, and I know she's close.

"Peetaaa," she whimpers.

"It's okay, Katniss," I breathe into her. "Let go."

With one last forceful suck on her clit, I feel her tighten around my fingers, and then shatter.

She shakes with pleasure, her entire body quaking due to the force of her orgasm. Her eyes are screwed shut, her mouth hangs open with silent cries, and the sight of her in total bliss is more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. My pants tighten even more than I thought they could.

She goes limp on the seat, sucking in deep lungfuls of air, legs still askew.

"I love you," she says, quietly, and I can see the adoration in her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet," I reply against her lips, drawing her tongue out so she can taste herself on me. "We're not done yet," I say, pulling away.

Her eyes widen almost comically as she watches me unzip my dress pants and pull them down enough to let my cock spring free. Her eyes darken immediately, and she drags my face down to meet hers, kissing me with a roaring intensity.

I pull away, dragging my cock against her slippery folds.

"What do you want, Katniss?"

She looks at me lustily, eyes smoldering with desire and love, and it's all I can do not to push myself inside her immediately.

"Peeta," she says huskily. "I want you to fuck me."

And with that, I push myself inside her.

We moan simultaneously at the feeling of being totally joined. I'm beyond overwhelmed, she's pressing kisses against my neck, moving her hips in tandem with mine. There is nothing in the world like being inside Katniss. The sweetest chocolate, the most flavorful steak, the smoothest pull of whiskey are nothing compared to being at home in her.

I continue thrust into her, earning a keen moan in reward, feel my balls tighten, and I know I'm not going to last long. I feel her flutter around me, the ecstasy she's in apparent as she tumbles over the edge a second time.

The feeling of her losing control is what does me in, and I quickly follow her, mumbling her name into the crook of her neck as I feel myself spasm, and then empty myself into her.

She hugs me against her chest, her arms a vice around my neck. She pulls away slightly to give me a sweet kiss, and laughs.

"I can't believe we just did that."

I laugh in return, grabbing some tissues from the compartment underneath the window to clean her up a little. We adjust ourselves back into our clothes, and I know we're nearly at the hotel.

"You think Darius heard us?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Definitely," she says with a breathy giggle. "You couldn't be quiet if you tried," she teases.

I laugh heartily, drawing her to me for another kiss when I feel the car stop. I hear Darius open the door to the driver's seat, and he knocks on the window to see if we're ready to go out.

I pull the door handle and let him open the door all the way, then help Katniss out of the car. His face is as red as his hair, and he's desperately trying to avoid making eye contact with either me or Katniss.

I laugh, clapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Darius. You don't need to worry about picking us up, we'll take a taxi home. Take the rest of the night off, yeah?"

He seems to visibly relax at my words, and gives me a small grin. "Thank you, Mr. Mellark," he says. "And congrats on the award, Mrs. Mellark."

He gets into the car with a tip of his hat, then drives away quickly.

"We scarred him," Katniss deadpans next to me. "He's gonna quit and find a new job."

"We love him too much to let him go," I quip, taking her hand. "You ready to go in there?"

"Let's get this over with," she grumbles and I laugh, squeezing her fingers, and rubbing her wedding band. She gives me a squeeze in return, and we make our way through the front doors.

"Let's do that again," she says playfully. "Not with Darius in the car, though."

I laugh, and kiss her cheek.

"Whatever you want, Katniss. Whatever you want."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm flythruflames on Tumblr, come hang out.


End file.
